Demons
by organizationroxas
Summary: Davis' past is catching up with him. Four people are supposed to terrorize the DigiWorld, but are ending up to be friends with eachother. What will happen when there's an enemy far more dangerous that the Demons? Will they be with the Digidestend or evil?


You know, you never know when an evil enemy is about to strike.  
  
A boy with blood red eyes stepped in the stormy night. He was wearing a brown cloak, and the hood covered his hair and shadowed his face.  
  
And of course it seems completely odvious who the enemy is once you've met the enemy or have little monsters send you millions of e-mails on this guy. And sometimes, you don't even know he's there.  
  
The boy stood infront of an oh so familiar apartment building in Highten View Terrece, Japan.   
  
If in all my expereince as a digidestined, it was that enemies find you.  
  
"This is it, Darkmon. Motamiya resisdence. You better hid. I just hope Davis remembers me. And don't worry, I won't let our friendship get in the way of our mission."  
  
And if your not careful, they might be there when you least expect it.  
  
"Ack!! Sorry, but you scared me! With the cloak and all. May I help you!" said a brown haired boy wearing googles.  
  
"That's alright."  
  
"Wait.. that voice.. I've heard it before. Is that you, Gene?!"  
  
"That would be me!!" said Gene (pronounced Jean) taking of his hood to reveil short blue hair.  
  
"It's been a while since I've seen you around, Gene. Where have you been? And look at how much you've grown!" said Mrs. Motamiya, handing him a hot chocolate, and noticing he was a lot taller than her and Davis.  
  
"I've been around," replied Gene, taking a sip of his hot chcolate.  
  
"Anyways, what are you doing here? I mean it's nice to have you here, but why?" asked Davis.  
  
"Well I was passing by, and I thought I'd saw hi."  
  
"Hey! You're a poet, and I bet you didn't know it!" said Davis, with a large grin.  
  
"I also came to tell you that I'm going to a new school, umm.. I believe it's called Highten View Terrece High. But I could be wrong."  
  
"Highten View High, you mean. That's your school, right Davis?" said Mrs. Motamiya.  
  
"Yea it is. This is going to be so cool!"   
  
"I better get going. It's getting late."  
  
He slipped on back his cloak, and left after his farewells.  
  
"Hey Darkmon."  
  
The black dragon slipped out of nowhere.  
  
"That went well. I guess I'll see him tomorrow then."

The teacher introduced Gene to the class, and funny enough, he ended up sitting beside Davis for homeroom.  
  
"Hey guys! This is an old friend of mine, Gene." Gene flashed a grin. He was wearing a black t-shirt and shorts.  
  
"Well, he certainly has the same smile," laughed Kari. She was wearing a pink tank top and a white capri.  
  
"You can say that again," said TK. He was wearing a white hat, and a green t-shirt and shorts.  
  
"Yea well, Davis and I have known eachother for a long time. Long enough to know how to wake Davis in the morning. But that's my secret," said Gene.  
  
"Hey Gene! Whatcha gonna do now?" asked Davis, carrying a soccer ball, headed for the park for a championship game.  
  
"I was thinking of just going home to relax. It's been a long day in this huge school of ours," said Gene, smiling as Davis dribbled the ball along the sidewalk.  
  
"I'm going to play soccer! Wanna come?!" said Davis.  
  
"I'm a little busy doing a few things. Errands mostly. Well, see you around Davis!" said Gene.  
  
"Hey Davis!" a purple haired girl and a short brown haired boy came running over to him in the park.  
  
"HEY! SUP!"  
  
"Whoa. Tone it down a notch!" said Cody.  
  
"Sorry about that. Just a little happy," said Davis, kneeing his ball into the air repeatedly.  
  
"Izzy wanted to show you this e-mail. It's from Veemon."   
  
"Veemon?" He forgot about the ball and it hit his head. "Ouch."  
  
"Davis, you might want to watch what you do after you knee the ball." Gene stood on top of the hill near the field.  
  
"Yo dude! Yolei, Cody, have you met Gene yet? He's an old friend."  
  
"Nope. But you're the same Gene with Melody right?" said Yolei, as Davis went back to kneeing the ball.  
  
"Yea, Melody is my big sister. Well, she only a year older." Gene walked up to Davis. As he kneed the ball into the air, Gene jumped and kicked it to the center of the field.  
  
"Hey! That was awesome!" said Davis.  
  
"Wanna play?" Davis nodded. Gene took the ball and ran towards Davis, in amazing control of the ball. As he got to Davis, he quickly spun around on Davis' side, so fast, Davis was shocked when the ball made itself into the net in less than a minute.  
  
"No ones been that good since Ken!" said Cody.  
  
"I've always been a few step ahead of Davis. Nothing too big though. Anyways, I've wasted too much time. Melody's gonna kill me! See yea, Davis! Good to meet you, Cody, Yolei."  
  
"He sure is a nice guy. Anyways, Izzy told us to go to the Computer lab."  
  
"What took you guys so long?!" asked Izzy.  
  
"Sorry. Davis was hanging out with an old friend. We didn't get a chance to show him the thing."  
  
Tai turnned to Davis. "Which friend?"  
  
"Gene Ichineria."  
  
"Ichineria?" Izzy looked at his screen.  
  
"Did you just say Ichineria? That's bad!"  
  
"Veemon?"   
  
"Davis! There's a new enemy called the Ichineria Siblings. There part of a group who was taken over by Myotismon, like Ken. Their leader is Rally Demonese. He's called Demon in the Digiworld."  
  
"Rally? You're kidding, right?" said Davis,  
  
"He was a friend of yours, wasn't he?" said Kari. Her eyes soften.  
  
"Coming though!" Gene slid into a chair at the end of the row of computers.  
  
"You better have it done by tomorrow!"   
  
"Who was that?" asked Sora.  
  
"That's Gene."  
  
"Hey Davis! Can't talk!"  
  
"What are you doing?" Davis walked over to Gene.  
  
"I'll make it quick. The computer teacher wants this assignment done by noon tomorrow."  
  
"You'll never get that done in time!"  
  
"According to my last computers teachers, I seem to pull many mircles out of my hat."  
  
"Spelling mistake."  
  
"That's what spell check is for."  
  
"It won't pick it up."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you spelled two wrong."  
  
"He would have deducted half your test if he saw that," said Kari.  
  
"Yea. Thanks Davis."  
  
"No problem, and besides, Spreadsheets don't have spell check."  
  
"Hey Gene! We've gotta go." a boy with red spiked hair and red eyes, entered the room. He wore a black spring jacket that was zipped up making it unable to see what was under it, and khaki shorts. "Wait. Davis?"  
  
"Rally!"   
  
"Davis! Get back!" said T.K.  
  
"Wait. You're that T.K. kid," said Rally.  
  
"Yea. We meet in the Digiworld."  
  
"Hold on. What were you doing in the Digiworld?" asked Matt, his arms were crossed, not looking very pleased.  
  
"I was visiting Patamon. While we were walking, we saw three people ahead. Patamon sensed a powerful presence. He was the one who told the others to get back to their hideout. He was about to send Patamon to Digimon Nursery, again! Stay away! He'll hurt you!"  
  
"Raidscan!" Everyone looked at Davis. His digivice glowed. Davis looked at the screen. "The raidscan says he's got no dark energy in him. At least, here he's got none."  
  
"But.."  
  
"I know what you're going to say. All of the evidence points to him. But I'll believe it when I see it."  
  
"That's ridiculous, Davis!" Kari put her hand on T.K.'s shoulder. "Fine."  
  
"You've been meeting all your old friends lately! It's great to see you three together again!" said Mrs. Motamiya. Mrs. Motamiya headed to the door. "Hello Kari, Tai." She turnned to Davis.  
  
"Hey Kari! Hi Tai!" He went to the door.   
  
"Hey. We're having a meeting at Tai and Matt's apartment tomorrow. Can you make it?" asked Kari, just above a whisper. Davis nodded.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Gene, finishing up his dinner.  
  
"It was nothing. Project info, that's all."  
  
"Well, I'm done. Wanna go for a walk?" asked Davis.  
  
Park  
  
"What have you guys been up to for all these years?" asked Davis, sitting on a swing.  
  
"Your friend, T.K., told you that already. But he exaggerated a little. I'd never hurt you. But, we've got to warn you," said Rally.  
  
"About what?" asked Davis.  
  
"I am only the leader of the Digidemons. There is a digimon and a human much more powerful than me, you, all your friends here in Japan."  
  
"He has the power to possess others. And just for the sake of it, Becka's in with this too," said Gene.  
  
"I thought so," said Davis.  
  
"We better head home." Rally took out a piece of paper and pen. "Take this. The first one is my cell, the second is Gene's. Call if you need anything."  
  
Tai and Matt's apartment  
  
"Kids! Be careful! Maybe you should come to the Digiworld!!!!" said Genni.  
  
"Alright! Come on, Davis!" said Tai.  
  
"Davis? You alright?" asked Kari.  
  
"Yea. Just thinking!" He flashed his famous grin.  
  
"Then, let's go to the digiworld!" said Matt.  
  
"You guys go on ahead. I'm going to grab my backpack!" said Davis.  
  
"Meet you there."  
  
Demon Territory  
  
"The Digidestined are here, Rally. Can I go welcome them Big Brother?"  
  
"If you wish. Touch Davis, and I'll have to hurt you. The big boss wants him at full strength."  
  
"Did you ever find out who he is?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Nope. I don't intend to either. Now go."  
  
Digidestined  
  
"Let's go!" said Davis. They walked for about ten minutes, meeting all of there digimon partners. They heard a ringing sound.   
  
"Davis, it's coming from you," said Kari. He lifted up his sleeve to reveal a blue machine that attached to his arm like a bracelet. It took the space from his wrist to just below his elbow. It said: 'Digidemon Challenge' on the screen. Davis pushed a button to reveil a message.  
  
"What is that?" asked Joe.  
  
"It's called a DigiChallenge. The Digidemons are challenging us."  
  
"Digidemons?" questioned everyone.  
  
"You know, Rally, Gene, Melody and Becka. Becka's challenging us."  
  
"Who is Becka?" asked T.K.  
  
"Rally's sister. A really cutie, but very very evil." Davis shuddered. "She's the one who put plastic lizards in my sandwich in kindergarden. Rally's older."  
  
"Dark slash!"  
  
"Where did that come from?" said Kari.  
  
"Hold back, BlackRenamon." A girl with brown hair with red highlights hid behind BlackRenamon. She wore a red tube top with 'Digidemon' written in silver fake jewels and a jean jacket. "Davis, I haven't you in a while." Davis turnned away. She walked over to Davis. "Rally told me not to hurt you physically. Emotionally, I'm not sure. So, I think I'll start with the pretty princess in pink."  
  
"Kari, stay back." Tai, and Matt stepped infront of her.  
  
"So, wanna join us? I won't touch her if you do." She wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his shoulder. She nipped his neck.  
  
"You underestimate Kari. She's powerful."  
  
"Oh really. This is going to be a good fight." She let go of him.   
  
"Tai, I'm going to do this, so please, back off." She held his hand and squeezed it tight.  
  
"Go, and you better come back alive."  
  
"Gatomon! Digivove!"  
  
"Gatomon digivolved to.... .Angewomon!"  
  
"Come on, Angel. Time to fight. Digivolve!"  
  
BlackRenamon digivolved to...... BlackKyubimon.  
  
"Let's do this! Go Angewomon!" 


End file.
